The Devil Within
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Alisia was born into a noble family, her mother died when she was only 3 that was the first time she met them. They showed up at her home to offer a chance to her Father. Their names were Klaus and Elijah. Years later, fear overwhelming her, Alisia runs into a handsome stranger with blood on his face and begs him to protect her, in the end, it cost her life, and her heart.


**Summery: **Alisia was born into a noble family, her mother died when she was only 3. That was the first time she met them. They showed up at her home to offer condolences to her Father. Their names were Klaus and Elijah. Years later, fear overwhelming her, Alisia runs into a handsome stranger with blood on his face and begs him to protect her. In the end, it cost her freedom..and her heart.

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries. (Or the yummy men;) *pout*

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 2,100_

* * *

><p><em>1070 A.D. (11th Century, Anno Domini)<em>

_Alisia is 3 years old_

* * *

><p>"Father! Father!" Even though I know it is against the rules, I race into Father's study without knocking. "Father! Father!" I slam into Father's legs and fall down. Dread overwhelms me as I slowly look up into his angry eyes. I quickly scramble to my feet and babble my apologies.<p>

"_Silenzio!_" My Father growls out in Italian and raises a hand. I cringe awaiting the hard blow fall to my face. When the blow doesn't come, I tentatively raise my head. Father is looking at me softly and I relax when I realize he must have company.

That is the only reason Father would stop his punishment. He doesn't like to loose face when he is in another's company. I stand submissively with a lowered head and my hands clutching my dress behind my back.

"_Siamo spiacenti, Padre. Non volevo intromettermi._" (Sorry, Father. I did not mean to intrude.) I stand and wait. I glance up through my lashes at him and he smiles down at me. I hide a shiver and wonder if his guests can see the dark promise in his smile. He holds out his hand and I gently take it in mine as he pulls me onto his lap. I smile adoringly up at him and he nods.

"_Che cosa hai bisogno, figlia?_" (What did you need, daughter?) I stiffen again with urgency.

"_Padre, Carina vuole che io a giocare con lei. Posso io? Si prega di?_" (Father, Carina wants me to play with her. May I? Please?) His eyes narrow a little but I brave a happy smile. I do it for my sister. I can tell he is going to deny my request so I make myself look small and sad. My smile falls as I remember my sisters sad voice. "_Lei suona così sola._" (She sounds so lonely.) I add plaintively. I know I have won when his eyes soften. He loves Mama and Carina so much.

"_Ottimo. Ma non si ottiene la irritarli. Ha bisogno di riposare. Sono capito?_" (Very well. But do not get her riled up. She needs her rest. Am I understood?) I nod happily at him and force myself to throw my arms around his neck in a hug. He hugs me back and I bite back a whimper when he pinches my side harshly. I climb down from his lap and turn to Father's guests. I do a little curtsy and stand up.

They look so handsome.

"_Mi scuso per l'intrusione sul vostro incontro con il Padre mio._" (I apologize for intruding on your meeting with my Father.) Amusement flashes in their eyes and I bite back a glare. Nobody takes me seriously when I am so small. I am 3 years old but I am tiny enough that I look younger. When I use big words, people always laugh at me because I am so young. One day I will show them all. No one laughs at a Caputo. My family is old and noble. To laugh is to insult. A Caputo never forgets an insult.

"What is your name, little one?" I look curiously at him. He is tall, has broad shoulders, rich brown hair, light brown eyes and noble features. The smile on his lips and the gentle air to him makes me feel safe.

"_Il mio nome è Alisia Karishma Caputo. Che cosa è il vostro?_" (My name is Alisia Karishma Caputo. What is yours?) I smile shyly at him and he gently takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"_E 'un piacere conoscerla signora Caputo, il mio nome è Elijah._" (It is nice to meet you Lady Caputo, my name is Elijah.) I blush and shyly hide my face. His deep, smooth voice sounds comforting in Italian.

"_Dovete si monopolizzare la piccola signora, Elijah?_" (Must you hog the little Lady, Elijah?) I start and look at the other man. He is tall and also has broad shoulders, but he slims down at waist, deep blue eyes and blond hair that has darker brown undertones. He smiles down at me and holds out his hand. I place my hand in his and he kisses it as well.

"_Ciao Alisia. Il mio nome è Klaus. E 'un onore conoscerti._" (Hello Alisia. My name is Klaus. It is an honor to meet you.) I smile shyly at him and curtsy again.

"_L'onore è tutto mio, Signore Klaus._" (The honor is all mine, Lord Klaus.) He laughs and I look to my Father. "_La mia sarò scusato ora, Padre?_" (My I be excused now, Father?) His eyes darken a little with anger but he nods at my request. I curtsy one more time to the men before I leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person P.O.V.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elijah stares after the little girl for a few seconds after she leaves. What an odd little girl. Elijah glances at Niklaus and finds the same curiosity in his eyes. That little girl doesn't act like most people. Most people can sense there is something off about them and act accordingly. The little girl seemed to actually <em>like<em> them. What an odd little girl.

She would grow to be a beauty one day. Especially with her curly black hair, high cheekbones, the soft square jaw, pointed chin giving her an aristocratic look, her soft square jaw, light olive skin tone, straight nose, the rounded tip betraying her Italian decent and her rose petal pink lips.

However, the most striking thing about her are her eyes. Her eyes are so dark they appear to be black and each eye had a single silver ring around the pupil. It was astonishing. In all the time they had been alive, neither of them had come across such rare and striking eyes.

"I trust our deal is to your liking?" They turn back to the Lord Polito Caputo. The only thing he share with his daughter was the silky black hair. His eyes were a boring brown and his facial structure was brutish. It appalled Elijah to think the two were related in any way. He hadn't missed the little girl tensing in fear. From the dark look in Niklaus's eyes, he hadn't either.

Niklaus was still sensitive to things like that. He hadn't gotten over their father's treatment of them and Elijah privately doubted he ever would.

"Yes. As agreed, I will feed your wife and daughter our blood in exchange for unlimited access and feeding on your land." Niklaus drawls at him in an arrogant tone.

The man nods and that is their agreement.

* * *

><p>"<em>No! No! No!<em>" As Father's voice echo's around the castle, I look up in curiosity. I have never heard that tone in Father's voice before. He sounds heartbroken. I freeze and dread creeps into my chest. I slowly get up and wander down the hall. The dark feeling grows stronger the closer I get to Mamá's bedroom.

"_No! No ... Per favore no_!" (No! No...Please no!) I slowly push the door open and my world narrows to my Father clutching Mamá in his arms. She is hanging limply, hair shining golden in the candlelight. Her eyes are closed and I know that I will never again see my Mamá's black eyes again. Her skin is pale and all of the sudden, my world tilt's. I hear someone screaming and I realize my throat hurts.

I feel surprise as I realize I am the one screaming. Father lifts his head and stares at me, hate glittering in his eyes.

"_Fuori di qui! Questo è colpa tua che si bambino tremendo! Lei è debole da voi cuscinetto! Se non avesse avuto tu, che sarebbe stata in perfetta salute! Esci! Vattene, tu Demon Child!_" (Get out of here! This is your fault you wretched child! She is weak from bearing you! If she had not had you, she would be in perfect health! Get out! Get out, you demon child!)

He spits at me before mournfully resting his head on hers. I turn and race away.

"_Carina! Carina! Vieni veloce! E 'Mamá! Lei è ... Carina!_" (Carina! Carina! Come quick! It's Mamá! She is...Carina!) I fling open the door to my older sister's room and race to the bed. I climb up and shake my sister. Her hair is a golden spread on the pillow. Just like Mamá's. Tears stream out of my eyes and I can barely see through the blur. Carina doesn't wake up. Carina's skin is cold...and pale...just like...Mamá's.

"No! No! Non giocare con me come questo! Si prega di no! Carina! Sorella, per favore!" (No! No! Don't play with me like this! Please no! Carina! Sister, please!) I scream and there is a rush outside before the door slams open and my Father stares in horror.

The look on his face is dark and I slowly crawl off the bed. His gaze lands on me and I shakily back away. His face is dark and cruel in a way it has never been before. I swallow my tears and wait.

"_Lei. Questo è tutto grazie a te! Tu sei il figlio demone e tu hai ucciso la madre e la sorella. Esci! Lasciare questo castello! Se mai ti vedo di nuovo ... io non esiterò a ucciderti. Andiamo e lasciamo di essere!_" (You. This is all because of you! You are the demon child and you have killed you mother and sister. Get out! Leave this castle! If I ever see you again...I will not hesitate to kill you. Go and leave us be!)

I jump as he shouts before racing past him and out the door. I run down the hall as fast as my little legs will take me. I go into my room and lock the door. I frantically look around and my eyes fall on a brown bag. I grab it and stuff some clothes, shoes, and a few other things in it. I stop and look at my hand. The candlelight betrays the silver shimmer of the necklace that hung on my sister's neck.

A clear diamond drop hangs on a delicate silver chain. I remember when Mamá gave it to my sister. I hang it around my neck and tuck it under my dress. I grab a cloak and toss it on before pulling on some heavy boots. I take one last look at my room before knocking over the candle and racing to the kitchen. I stuff my bag full of food and sneak out of the castle.

I turn and look up at my home one last time but the shout of a nearby guard has me racing away. I head for the woods and run as fast as I can. The branches tug at my hair and whip my face but I dare not falter. If I do the hounds will be upon me. I stop as I remember something Mamá read to me in a child's book.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>As the girl raced away, the hounds leapt after her, foaming at the mouth. She frantically ran to the stream and managed to get away.<em>'

"Sapete perché questo è, piccolo?" (Do you know why that is, little one?) I shake my head and look up at her with wide eyes. She smiles gently at me and I beam.

"E 'perché il fiume nasconde il suo profumo. Ricordate che se siete mai inseguito, mia cara piccola eroina." (It is because the river hides her scent. Remember that if you are ever being chased, my darling little heroine.)

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Ended<em>

* * *

><p>I turn and head to the closest stream. As my feet hit the icy water, my flesh chills and goosebumps brake out but I continue on.<p>

It is just before dawn when the howls of the hounds die away and I can rest.


End file.
